


Art for Nothing Gold Can Stay by Laura McEwan

by sian1359



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: My one piece of art for a new fic in this year's virtual zine. Unfortunately, what I saw in my head didn't translate to reality like I had hoped.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Con*Strict 2020 Virtual Zine





	Art for Nothing Gold Can Stay by Laura McEwan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura McEwan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laura+McEwan).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Gold Can Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935398) by [Laura_McEwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan). 



> My one piece of art for a new fic in this year's virtual zine. Unfortunately, what I saw in my head didn't translate to reality like I had hoped.

[](https://www.awit.com/SianFanFic/laura%20vader.jpg)


End file.
